


Are You Somewhere Feeling Lonely?

by Holisticgay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PINING KEITH, Pining Lance (Voltron), lance just rlly misses keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holisticgay/pseuds/Holisticgay
Summary: Still, he didn’t think the castle-ship would get this much lonelier. It’s only one less person on board now so it shouldn’t have made such a huge difference to him, but it feels like Keith had taken a part of Lance with him when he left. And, sure, Lance had unknowingly given it to him, but he had thought he would stay with them. He had thought they still had time to get closer than they got. And just as Lance was starting to come to terms with his feelings, Keith was saying goodbye, unable to tell them when- if- he would be coming back.





	Are You Somewhere Feeling Lonely?

The lights above are starting to make Lance’s eyes burn and his back is starting to hurt from laying on the ground for so long, arms sprawled out on either side of him. The rest of the team had retired for the night close to an hour ago, leaving Lance to himself in the middle of the large training room. He had told them he wanted to continue training alone, get in some extra practice, but as soon as they left he had flopped back onto the ground and hadn’t moved much sense. 

 

His chest no longer burns with physical exhaustion. Instead, it’s full of a different kind of pain. He had tried putting pressure on it earlier, trying to convince himself it was a physical injury (Because that would be better, right?) but it didn’t change the fact that it still feels like his heart has barbed wire wrapped around it and someone is pulling it out of his body, so he gave up. Lance takes a deep breath and finally sits up, pressing his knees into his chest and resting his chin on them. 

 

This is stupid. 

 

So unbelievable. 

 

Except… Maybe not. Maybe he should have expected this from the moment Keith said he was leaving.

 

Everything had been fine enough the first few days without Keith in the castle, but after a while, Lance had noticed he couldn’t help but still look forward to seeing Keith everyday. He still hoped that everytime he entered a room, Keith would be standing there with that stupid soft smile, and tell him he’s coming back to the team. But he probably never is. He’s gone- most likely hundreds of star systems away on some important Blade mission. While Lance is  _ here _ , sitting on the cold hard floor alone, feeling more empty than ever. 

 

He had thought the two of them had been growing closer and he was excited to see where it lead. Excited to see if the amount he trusted and cared for Keith was mutual. And now… now he isn’t sure if he’ll ever get the chance to find out. Lance doesn’t regret putting effort into trying to be Keith’s friend; doesn’t regret going to him with his problems and insecurities, putting his trust in Keith and receiving a little in return. He’s glad he was able to see Keith’s softer sides, late at night during their conversations, whispering although no one else was awake or near to catch them. 

 

Lance is glad he was able to get on Keith’s good side before he left, so he could remember him in a good light. However dim. 

 

Still, he didn’t think the castle-ship would get this much lonelier. And it’s only one less person on board now so it shouldn’t have made such a huge difference to him, but it feels like Keith had taken a part of Lance with him when he left. And, sure, Lance had unknowingly given it to him, but he had thought he would stay with them. He had thought they still had time to get closer than they got. And just as Lance was starting to come to terms with his feelings, Keith was saying goodbye, unable to tell them when- if- he would be coming back. 

  
  


But it had been  _ fine _ . Keith was doing what he thought was right for him, and Lance knew that. It’s not like he had a chance. They were (are?) friends, sure, but Lance isn’t that stupid. He knows when someone’s out of his league. The thought made his chest hurt even more. He had been trying  _ so hard  _ to be good enough. For his Family, for Voltron, Himself… Good enough for  _ Keith _ . But no matter how many extra hours he spent training, no matter how many times he scolded himself for talking too much and annoying those around him, he couldn’t seem to change. 

 

Couldn’t get strong enough to even reach the levels Keith reached. Couldn’t manage to remember to shut his mouth for five fucking minutes- jesus, it shouldn’t be so hard. Couldn’t remember to stop all the stupid jokes that came to his head from spilling out as soon as he thinks them until those around him are glaring and groaning in disapproval at him. 

 

Yeah, Keith deserves someone better. 

 

And yet, despite knowing this, Lance still dreams of his childish emotions being returned in full force. Dreams of Keith not caring about all of his flaws, still wanting him for everything he is and ever will be. Dreams about what it would be like if, even if Keith doesn’t care for Lance in the same way, he still cared for him enough to trust him. Enough to miss him. 

 

Does Keith miss him? Lance closes his eyes tightly.  _ Don’t think about it, don’t think about it, don’t think about it.   _ Probably not, his brain continues on in spite of him. Now that the thought has entered his mind, he can’t stop focusing on it. 

 

Does Keith miss being with Team Voltron? He seemed to have enjoyed their time together, right? He seemed happy when they had off days, gathering in the common room to play games or watch movies. Do the Blade members do stuff like that? Does Keith have any time at all to relax? Or hang out with his new team? Or have anything to do other than train and go on missions? 

 

Does Keith miss having breakfast and dinner everyday with them? Or exploring new planets with them? Does he miss  _ anything  _ they’ve done and been through together? Does he miss any of them? 

 

Does Keith miss Lance? 

 

Lance, who’s now failing to hold in his tiny sobs and pathetic tears, because  _ of course _ . Of course he would develop stupid feelings for the one person he spent so long trying to convince people he hated. The one person who was so far out of reach, emotionally and physically. Of course Lance had to miss the one person who probably didn’t miss him back, so much that the pain in his chest makes him lightheaded.

 

Lance wipes his face dry until his skin is stinging with the amount of unnecessary force he uses, before pushing himself up off the ground and dragging his feet to his room. If he’s just going to sit around and mope, he might as well do it in the comfort of a soft bed. At least in his room, there’s a lot less empty space to remind him how alone he is. Oh, god- 

 

Is Keith lonely? God, Lance really hopes that he’s not. He’s spent so much time on Earth being all alone. He shouldn’t have to go through that again; not now, not ever.

 

Lance grabs his handheld device once he reaches his room and almost calls Keith right away, but as soon as his image flashes across the screen he changes his mind. Keith doesn’t need Lance bothering him. 

 

He’s probably doing fine. 

 

Somewhere far away, an unthinkable amount of starsystems away. 

 

Hopefully not lonely. 

 

But still, hopefully, missing Lance, too.  

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i have like 2 or 3 other things i should be working on but hearing that whole "Keith left a void in lance" thing huuurt.  
> so here we are.   
> only gonna be like 3 or 4 chapters then im gonna work on my other things hopefully.   
> Also im writing this at 5 am n editing is not a part of who i am as a person so ??? hope you like it anyways


End file.
